


All For You

by jediluke



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Anakin the dadakin, Backstory, Banthas, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Jedi, Mos Espa, Podracing, Skywalker Family, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy - Freeform, Star Wars original trilogy - Freeform, Tatooine, Trouble is brewing, Twin Suns, a “what if” story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediluke/pseuds/jediluke
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala navigate their way through parenthood on Tatooine, trying to make the twin’s lives as normal as possible to protect them.





	1. Prologue

Two twin suns sat low on the horizon, their light turning the clouds and sky a miraculous mixture of velvet red and bright orange. Near silence had engulfed the Skywalker homestead for the exception of the occasional babbling of two newborns resting in Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker’s arms. For the first time in his life, Anakin wasn’t looking at the suns and wondering what was next. Instead, a small smile sat on his lips as he looked down at his daughter, his son and his wife. Leia, Luke and Padmé were what was next for him. 

Padmé looked up at Anakin and smiled,

“What?” She questioned, gently repositioning the bundle of soft, white blankets that held Leia. Anakin simply leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before looking back down at Luke, 

“Just didn’t know that it was possible to love three people as much as I do.” He watched as Luke reached a tiny hand up out of the blankets. He brought his own free hand to meet it, grinning when his hand wrapped around his index finger. If Padmé said something to him, he didn’t hear it, too distracted by the baby is his arms. His child. Anakin did not even want to blink, afraid that this would all be gone like some sort of dream. 

The twins, who were only a few days old, could really only be told apart by their eyes, Luke’s were blue and Leia’s were brown. Both babies were small with round, pink-flushed cheeks and soft, thin tufts of hair on the top of their heads. 

Anakin had been scared of becoming a father until he laid eyes on them. Every little worry he had somehow slipped away with his tears of joy, of disbelief. Padmé had never seen Anakin look more vulnerable than when he held both twins for the first time. He had been grinning so wide and tears trailed down his cheeks. 

She knew he had been scared. If she was being honest with herself, the idea of being a mother excited her as much as it scared her. Originally she wanted to stay on Naboo, raise their children with rolling fields as their backyard, all of the times she had been pulled away during her pregnancy to help with governmental duties despite the fact that she had stepped down from her position grew to be too much. So they went back to Anakin’s home of Tatooine. Anakin’s mother, Shmi Skywalker, helped them every step of the way. Padmé didn’t know how she was ever going to repay her. 

Padmé nudged Anakin gently,

“I think we should get the little ones off to bed, Ani.” He gave her a small nod, once again admiring her glow. Her dress was light blue, trimmed in white accents and so beautifully simple compared to many that she had worn on Naboo. The sleeves were short, exposing her arms and the dress itself barely brushed against the sand on the ground.  
He walked behind her as they went back into their home. It was exceptionally modest compared to what Padmé had grown up in, and that’s one of the reasons she loved it.The dining room ceiling had been painted with a small design by Shmi, but she had painted the twin’s room as well. Their walls were covered with paintings of creatures from Tatooine, as well as others that she had seen when Anakin and Padmé had brought her to Naboo for their wedding. 

Anakin placed Luke into his crib before taking Leia gently from Padmé and set her down next to him. Still bent over, Anakin pressed small kisses to their foreheads before moving aside so Padmé could do the same. She gently ran her thumb across both of their cheeks. 

“Pleasant dreams my little angels.” She said quietly, smiling as she stood up straight. She leaned back into Anakin’s chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed the back of her head. 

“I hate letting go of them for even a minute.” Padmé mumbles quietly. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll probably want to eat again in an hour anyway.” 

Padmé laughed silently and shook her head,

“That’s true.” 

“I know what you mean though, I just want to keep them safe.”

They both stayed silent for a moment before Anakin led her out, dimming the lights and shutting the curtain over the entryway as they walked out.


	2. Those Who Came Before Me

Anakin Skywalker sat at the workbench in the garage with his three year old son on his lap. He was tinkering around with a broken comlink that he had seen someone throw into the scrap pile at the outskirts of the Mos Eisley. He wasn’t even sure if it worked, but he was determined to find out. 

He couldn’t believe how quickly his children were growing. One day he and Padmé were carrying them everywhere and out of nowhere they started walking themselves. Anakin wasn’t afraid to express the fact that he still wanted to carry them everywhere. Luke seemed to enjoy it much more than Leia. He was constantly looking for his mother and father’s attention while Leia seemed determined to be more independent. 

Luke had his hands occupied with a small, grey sippy cup filled with blue milk. He watched what his dad was doing closely. 

“Dadda?” Luke asked, still staring almost absentmindedly at the tools in front of him. 

Anakin stopped what he was doing and looked at Luke, 

“Yes Lukey?” 

Luke had taken on the nickname because it was what Leia kept calling him. Though, Anakin also often called Luke ‘his little sunbeam’. 

“What’s that?” He pointed at what he was working on. 

“It’s a comlink. You can use it to talk to others.” 

“To mommy?”

“Sure I could talk to mommy, or you, your sister, even Artoo and Threepio. But it’s broken right now, I’m going to see if I can fix it.” 

“Can I help?” 

Anakin smiled, 

“You wanna help dadda?” 

Luke gave him a toothy grin and nodded his head eagerly. Anakin down the things he was holding and cleared a small spot on the workbench. He picked Luke up and sat him on the clear spot. 

“There you go my little sunbeam, I’d love to have your help.” Anakin picked up a screwdriver and connected the end of it with a screw. His took Luke’s hand and put it on the tool,   
“Ready? You’re gonna help me spin this.” 

Luke nodded quickly and started spinning the tool when Anakin did. It took a moment, but it eventually sprung loose. 

“You did it!” Anakin said excitedly, putting down the screwdriver and picking up Luke, making him giggle loudly. 

“Wanna build like you.” Luke said, grabbing onto the fabric of his dad’s shirt. 

“Yeah? How about when you get a little bigger you come help me at work?” 

Anakin owned his own business, a small speeder and pod racer repair shop in Beggar's Canyon. After all, his earliest memories involved tinkering with things. His first large project, and the one he was always the proudest of was a protocol droid. C3-PO still remained on the Skywalker homestead, helping out with tasks. Luke and Leia absolutely adored him, no matter how nervous the droid was whenever he was near them for the first year. 

“Now?”

“You’re a little too tiny to be working on speeders right now, I’m sorry bud. But you can help me around here, would that be okay?” He ruffled the soft blond hair at the back of his head. It was getting longer now, but was still wispy and thin. 

Luke nodded slowly, his hair falling into his eyes. 

“More milky now instead?” 

Anakin laughed, 

“Of course, lets go get your sister up from her nap.” 

He picked Luke up and walked through the house to the twins’ room. 

“Leia sweetheart… time to wake up.” Anakin said gently, walking over to her bed, 

“Are you hungry princess?” 

Leia sat herself up and nodded before rubbing at her eyes. 

“Lukey too?” She asks, looking at her brother. 

“Yes Lukey too, it’s lunch time for all of us.” He extended his free hand, brushed her hair out of her face and then scooped her up. Her hair was much darker than her brothers, and growing a bit thicker as well. Anakin couldn’t help but notice that she looked more and more like Padmé every day. 

He set them down on the bench at the dining table. When he looked up, Shmi was standing in the doorway. 

“Grandma!” Luke and Leia exclaimed simultaneously, eagerly clambering down from their seats and running over to her. 

“Hey mom, you mind watching them while I go make lunch?” Anakin asked, watching as she crouched down.

“Of course, Ani.” She smiled,  
“And how are my two little ones doing?” 

“Hungry!” Leia decided,   
“Lukey is hungry too.” 

“Yeah? Then it’s a good thing your dad is making you something yummy then.” Shmi put her hands on their backs, motioning them gently towards the table. The twins climbed back up. 

“Do you have cookies, Grandma?” Luke asked, making her laugh,

“Of course I’ve got cookies, but for after lunch, okay?”

Luke pouted and Shmi ruffled his hair. 

“How about this, if you eat your lunch good you can both have two.” 

Leia and Luke looked at each other with excited grins and then nodded quickly. 

Anakin, meanwhile, was in the kitchen, holding a sippy cup up to the milk spicket on the wall. Once one was filled, he placed the lid on and then filled up the second cup. He put the lid on and then tore Haroun bread into small chunks on a plate. Anakin then diced up Dweezel and Pallie, both fruits that left a wet mess on the counter that he reminded himself to clean up before Padmé came home. He took the two sippy cups out to the table and put them in front of the twins. 

“Thank you dadda.” They both responded, making Anakin smile before he disappeared back into the kitchen. He grabbed the plate and bowl and went back to the table, setting them down as he took a seat. 

Shmi leaned over, picking up a chunk of bread, 

“Is Padmé in Mos Espa?” She asked, to which Anakin nodded, 

“Working. She sells beadwork at one of the market places.”

“Oh yeah? I’ll have to go one time.” 

“Mom, I think Padmé would be more than happy to make you anything you’d like for no charge.” 

Luke looked between his father and grandmother, 

“Where’s momma?” He asked, the question slightly muffled by the food. 

“She’s at work, sunbeam.” Anakin responded. 

“Where?”

“Mos Espa.”

“Moth Eh-Epsa?”

Anakin laughed softly,  
“Yeah, you’ve been before. Remember the buildings with all the food and toys and stuff?”

Luke paused for a moment, his eyebrows drawn down in thought. All of a sudden his eyes lit up,

“Bantha!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“That’s right, there were lots of Banthas there.”

“It’s a good thing I painted them on the twin’s room walls then.” Shmi smiled, examining a piece of Pallie before eating it. 

“The twins actually want one now, a real one. Padmé and I aren’t too sure on how we’ll pull that one off.” 

“I’m sure I could make them toy ones.” 

“Mom, you already make them so many toys.” 

“That’s my job Anakin. Besides, if it makes them happy then it makes me happy.” 

“Like baking them cookies and telling them they can have two if they don’t tell me?” Anakin gave her a playful smile. 

“Uh oh.” Leia remarked quietly, making Luke giggle.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” 

“Small spaces Ma, and you really think I wouldn’t be able to smell them? I used to sneak those things out of the jar by the handful as a kid whenever you weren’t in the kitchen.” He grabbed for her bag, grabbing the container and popped it open. 

“Luke and Leia, if you’re all done with your lunch why don’t you take your cookies and go play.” Anakin grabbed four cookies from the container, knowing very well that he couldn’t break his mother’s promise to them. Luke practically sprinted at his father, taking the two cookies out of left hand.

“Thank you grandma!!” He said happily before bouncing out of sight, one cookie already shoved halfway into his mouth. 

“I think my son is going to be made out of cookies at this point.” Anakin joked, handing the other two cookies to Leia. He then adjusted the two bows that were keeping her hair contained in pigtails, tightening them slightly so they didn’t fall loose. 

“Thank you dadda, thank you grandma.” She smiled, walking away much slower than her brother had.

“Luke is just like you, you know. You were the same way as a kid.” Shmi said as soon as Leia had walked around the corner. 

“Really?” 

“Definitely. You were extraordinarily energetic, though now I suppose I can have the cookies account for some of that… but you were also always wanting to help everyone. Even when we’d go to Mos Espa you’d try to help complete strangers. Leia is certainly more like Padmé… but she got her strong-mindedness from you.” 

“Are you saying we’re stubborn?” 

“Not at all, just very determined. There’s nothing wrong with that, your grandfather was the same way.”

Anakin looked up at her suddenly, his eyes wide in surprise. She never brought up her family. 

“I wish you’d tell me about him.” Anakin frowned, taking a bite out of the cookie he was holding. 

“Soon.” 

“You’ve been saying that since I was the twin’s age.”

“I’m serious this time. I want to tell you as well as the twins.” She reached out, putting her hand over his own,

“One day the twins will ask you about your life before them and you’ll know exactly how I feel.” She continued. Anakin understood. 

He understood what it was like to hide your past to protect your family. After all, he was living it.


	3. Droids and Racers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, Foes and Family

It had been years since the last time that Padmé wore something that would be considered exquisite. She couldn’t say she missed it either.   
Dresses of silks, satins, and velvets were traded in for soft cotton shirts, ponchos and pants. The simplicity of it reminded her of the peaceful afternoons on Naboo when she would swim out to the islands and just lay out under the sun. No extravagant dresses, no hourlong makeup applications, no responsibilities for an hour or so. Those moments were her favorite. 

Yet now, her whole life was those moments.   
She pushed thoughts of the past to the back of her mind as she looked at the twins before leaving their room. 

“They asleep?” Anakin asked softly when she exited the hall. Padmé smiled at him and nodded as she sat down next to him on the sofa. Anakin wrapped his arm around her shoulders before pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“You have a good day with the twins?” 

The grin that spread on Anakin’s face was a bold enough confirmation. 

“Great day. You know… Luke help me take apart that Comlink… he wants to help me out at work too.” 

“Ani-“

“I told him he’s gotta grow a little bigger before he can help me with landspeeders… but I was thinking- what if we built a droid as a family?” 

Padmé’s eyes lit up,

“Just like you did.” 

“Yes but… this time it’ll be more special. Just don’t tell Threepio I said that. Poor droid already worries more than I’d like him too.” 

She laughed pushing her hair behind her ear before placing her hand over Anakin’s own that was hanging over her shoulder. 

“I think Threepio would probably love to watch. After all, the first memory he has is you building him.” 

Anakin’s smile faltered. 

Threepio’s first memory was watching Padmé telling Anakin that she was pregnant. At least, the staged version of what really happened. After the painful decision to wipe both of their memories. It hadn’t been easy. 

R2D2 and C3-PO were family. They probably knew more about Padmé and Anakin than they knew about themselves. 

Anakin has build Threepio when he was just a little older than the twins. He had spent late nights building him until his mother dragged him off to bed. But as soon as the suns rose, he would be working on him again; tinkering, fine tuning, staring at problems that popped up until he realized how to fix it. He was beaming and nearly bouncing off the walls the first time he powered Threepio on. Of course, that Threepio looked very different than the one that now, once again, roamed a Tatooine homestead. Once exposed wires were protected with gold plating, an upgrade that Anakin felt that the droid was very deserving of. 

Threepio had become best friends with R2D2 over the years, although it was impossible to get either to acknowledge that. Artoo, a small, blue Astromech droids was Padmé’s own. He was definitely the more spirited if the two, more likely to get into trouble than Threepio. But it suited him well. 

The two droids now had no recollection of these things. 

Anakin and Padmé had someone else do it, neither willing or wanting to do it themselves. 

Padmé squeezed Anakin’s hand, 

“I’m sorry… still forget sometimes.” 

“I do too… I nearly asked Threepio the other day if he remembered something from years ago.”

Anakin squeezed her hand gently in return. 

Artoo rolled into the room, rotated his domed head towards Anakin and Padmé before giving a soft beep. 

“Hello Artoo.” Padmé greeted him. She had modified him when they moved to Tatooine years back, adjusting his legs and foot pedal to make it easier to maneuver through the lumpy sand. It wasn’t a perfect fix, sometimes the droid still fell over if he hit a particularly large dip, but it was still much better than it had been. 

The Astromech beeped a question at them. 

“Yes Luke and Leia are asleep, why bud?” Anakin asked. Artoo beeped another question at them. 

“You don’t need to get anything for us Artoo, thank you though.” Padmé smiled. 

The droid swiveled his head to the other side of the room before looking back when Anakin spoke up, 

“Artoo, would you want to come with us tomorrow? We’re taking a little trip out to the podrace circuit.” 

Artoo gave a happy sounding hero in response. 

Anakin had been invited by a young Yarkora named Eloi, a podracer who frequented the repair shop. Anakin couldn’t remember there being a fellow podracer as kind as Eloi back when he frequented the circuit himself. Podracers, by nature, were often brash and arrogant because kindness didn’t win you races. Eloi came to Anakin because everyone else he had asked to help him repair their pod had only put the thing in worse shape. Anakin could only assume that they had done it on purpose. It wouldn’t surprise him anyway. One time the Yarkora had fell short on paying off the cost of repairs and in exchange for payment Anakin just told them that an invitation to one of the races they were in would be repayment enough. Eloi held true to that exchange.

—

It was a relatively short travel to the podracing circuit better known as Beggars Canyon, but yet just long enough to ensure that the twins were fussy by the time they got there. That was quickly relieved by the crowded, colorful exuberance on display around them.   
Luke and Leia kept tugging on each other’s sleeves, pointing out brightly colored pennants with excited grins on their faces. Anakin scooped them both up,

“I know you’re both excited but I need you to stay close, okay? There’s a lot of people here, I don’t want to lose track of you two.” He quickly kissed Leia’s cheek, followed by Luke’s which made them both giggle. 

“Is Eloi meeting meeting us before the race?” Padmé asked, but Anakin shook his head, 

“He’s probably already on the track making sure his pod is running how it should be.” 

“Did you fix his pod?” Luke asked, squinting from the brightness of the suns. 

“Sure did Lukey.” Anakin told him, before asking Padmé if she could pull his hat down. Padmé reached up, and pulled the round brim of the white bucket hat down so it covered his eyes more. She then did the same thing to Leia. 

“Refreshments, sir?” A Duros showed up beside Anakin, a platter of drinks in fancy shaped glasses in his left hand. They were red, glowing almost amber in the light.

“No thank you.” Anakin looked into the bright red eyes of the server who stared back for a minute before walking away. 

“I want a drink dadda.” Leia frowned. 

“Oh you’re not old enough for drinks like that yet, princess. Those are drinks for mommy and I.”

“Milk?” 

“Little different than milk…” He chuckled. 

Artoo lead the way as they walked into the seating area. The droid had to stand near the landing area of the stadium style seating since he couldn’t go down the steps, but the rest of the family was only two rows below. 

“Which one are they?” Padmé asked once they were settled in their seats. She readjusted Luke so he was sitting more comfortably on her lap. 

Anakin scanned the staging area of the track. Ten podracers were already lined up and each one had its owner circling somewhere nearby. He didn’t recognize most of them, but four pods back from the starting line was Eloi.

“Four back from the start, the pod with the red and yellow details on the body.” He pointed. 

She followed his finger and nodded when she saw them.

“Got it… you put those details on there, didn’t you?” 

Anakin smirked, 

“Maybe- but in my defense I did get their approval first.” 

An alarm sounded in the stadium and the racers who weren’t already in their pods climbed into them. The stadium began to swell with cheers as the announcer’s voice boomed through the speakers.

Eloi wasn’t wearing their usual cream colored, cross-placket shirt and brown twill jacket. Instead he had on a short black poncho and goggles over his large eyes. The poncho’s collar was red and yellow to match his pod. 

Anakin smiled at the intricate detail. 

Podracing wasn’t exactly a spectator sport. Once the racers went around the first turn, the audience had no choice but to either wait until they came around for the next lap, or rent out a LivePlayscreen.   
With their hands full with the twins, Anakin and Padmé had decided to go with the waiting route. 

Luke and Leia were too absorbed in their kettlecorn to care about the race. Anakin figured just as much, but still attempted to get his son and daughter’s attention for just long enough to watch the race end. 

Eloi ended up coming in third of the 8 racers who actually crossed the finish line. After the race, they ended up meeting up with them.. 

“Anakin! Thank you so much for coming oh- oh! This must be your family!” They gave Anakin a quick hug before crouching down to be eye level with Luke and Leia. 

“Do you two want to check out my pod? Your dad helped me fix it up you know, I don’t think I could’ve placed so high today without him.” They looked up at Anakin who waved them off, 

“You’re being modest Eloi, that race was all you.” 

“Can we go see their pod please, momma?” Leia asked, 

“Yeah, can we pleaseee?” Luke added. 

“Of course, I’d love to see it too actually, I haven’t seen one up close in a very long time.” 

Eloi lead the way, taking the family down to the area where the pod was. 

As soon as the twins saw it, they immediately ran towards it. 

“Woah!! A real pod racer!” Luke exclaimed, grinning with excitement as Eloi placed him inside. 

“You wanna be one, kid?” Eloi asked, but Luke shook his head, 

“I wanna fix them like dadda does.” 

“Well hey, that’s even better.” They ruffled his hair and then picked up Leia and put her beside her brother. 

“We’re actually thinking of building a droid.” Padmé added. 

“Oh yeah? An Astromech like this one here? Or something else?” Eloi jerked their head in the direction of Artoo. 

“Not sure yet, possibly? just something I figured we could all work on together on.” Anakin watched as Padmé turned her back to look around but then looked back at his friend. 

“Sounds fantastic, I’m sure the kids will love that.”

“Sorry to change the subject, but I just wanted to say you were great out there today. I’m incredibly proud of you, Eloi.” Anakin put his hand on his friend’s shoulder as he peered down at the podracer, examining it to make sure there was no visible damage. 

“Anakin?” Padmé asked suddenly, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. He turned around. 

“Yeah?” Anakin asked, but by the time the words left his mouth he already saw what she was going to point out to him. Anakin felt the color drain from his face.


	4. Not Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible dangerous encounter at the race track sends Anakin reeling as he recounts his past.

A Jedi’s wardrobe was unmistakable. 

Tunics, robes and obi’s made of soft, neutral colored fabrics… leather boots and a leather belt donning cylinders filled with small nutrient tablets. On top of it all was typically a sweeping cloak, perhaps the most recognizable thing a Jedi has besides their lightsaber. 

Anakin hadn’t seen one in nearly six years. Even with the distance between them, he felt a suffocating feeling creep up his throat. His eyes briefly trailed down to the twins who were happily playing around his feet. When he looked up again, he was relieved that the Jedi’s back was still turned. Yet, that choking feeling only became worse when it hit him that it wasn’t just any Jedi. Anakin knew her. 

Zo had been a Padawan at the same time as him. The orange Twi’lek trained under Saevee Tinn, an experienced pilot and member of the Jedi Council. However 

Why she would be on Tatooine, Anakin didn’t understand. 

The remote planet wasn’t one that any Jedi would consider going to. In fact, not many in general would consider it. 

“Ani-“ Padmé said quietly, tugging on his sleeve,  
“we need to go.” 

Anakin looked down at her. He hadn’t seen panic set in her eyes in a very long time. Without thinking, he scooped the twins up and ignored their small protest. 

“Thank you again for the invite Eloi, but we really should be getting.”

Eloi looked at Anakin,

“So soon?” 

“Yeah, these two need to eat. Best not to make them wait, unfortunately they got my trait of whining when they go too long without food.” Anakin gave a small smile. 

“The four of us have that in common then.” Eloi threw their head back as they laughed,  
“Just, thank you again for coming. I feel so lucky to have had your support.” Eloi looked between Padmé and Anakin before sticking their paw out to Anakin. He accepted the handshake.

—- 

It was a dream that had repeated itself at least a dozen times when he was younger.

Water, so black and dark that it could’ve been mistaken for ink, stretched on forever in every direction. Anakin was caught in the middle of it. He was stuck, suffocating with a panic that was refusing to let go of his bones. 

As far as he could tell, the only source of light was himself. 

“Child… you’re not believing in yourself.” A voice would speak in the distance. Always the same voice.

“No one else does.” A simple explanation… the truth. 

“The Force certainly seems to.” 

“The Force- are you a Jedi...?” 

“Child… there’s much more to the Force than just the Jedi.”

“Who are you? And- where are you?” Anakin asked, turning his head to attempt to find the man… no one was there. He shut his eyes hard then reopened them, but he was still alone. 

“Chirrut Îmwe… Your misunderstanding of the Force blinds you from seeing what’s right in front of you. Reach deeper, Anakin. Deeper than what the Jedi have taught you of the Force.” 

Anakin was silent, Chirrut continued.

“You aren’t looking for power, Anakin… you’re looking for peace. The Force is your friend, connect with it, let it surround you… let it use you. The greatest failure for a Jedi is for them to selfishly think the Force is theirs.”

The dream would end there every time.

No one believed Anakin when he told them of this.  
No one would listen to him, the entire Jedi Order shrugging him off whenever he tried to discuss such dreams. Every time Master Yoda had told him that they were merely dreams, and would never be deeper than that. Yet as soon as young Anakin left the room, they would all pass glances to one another of uncertainty. 

“Dadda? Are you okay?” Leia’s small voice pulled Anakin out of his own thoughts. He grinned and pulled her up onto the couch. 

“Yes sweetheart, just lost in thought.” 

“You’re not lost dadda…. you’re right here!” Leia giggled. 

Somehow, Anakin felt the tight, invisible grip on his chest go away. 

He shook his head as he laughed, 

“Of course. I’m here, you’re here, and your mommy is giving your brother a bath because he’s a smelly boy.” He wrinkled his nose, making Leia laugh further. It was only then that he noticed the comb in her hand. 

“Oh, do you want me to do your hair, dear?” He asked, taking the comb from her when she nodded eagerly. 

“Yes please, can you do braids?” She asked, turning around so that she was facing away from her father. 

“Of course I can do braids for you dear.” Anakin took her hair out of the single bun, and started to gently run the comb through her dark brown hair. He was extra careful to pass the comb gently through a few tangles. Once completed, he put the comb down and began to twist three strands of Leia’s hair into a singular braid. 

“Dadda, I had fun today.” Leia said suddenly. 

“Oh yeah? What was your favorite part?” 

“Mmmmm… when we saw the banthas!!” She decided, recalling when they passed a pack of banthas on the way to the race. Anakin chuckled, 

“They’re pretty cool aren’t they?” Anakin finished with the braid and twisted a band into the end to keep it from coming undone.  
“There you go princess, all done!” 

“Thank you dadda!” Leia exclaimed. 

Just then, Luke came running into the room, giggling as Padmé chased after him. 

“Uh oh, here comes trouble.” Anakin said, watching as Luke climbed up onto the couch.  
His hair was combed so that his bangs were covering his eyes. 

“Your hair looks silly.” Leia giggled. Padmé sat down on the unoccupied part of the couch,

“He ran off before I could finish getting it out of his face… come here Lukey, let me finish it. You look like a bantha right now.” She pulled him gently into her lap and used her fingers to arrange his hair so it wasn’t falling all over his face. 

“Thank you mommy.” Luke beamed. 

“Dadda said you needed a bath because you were smelly.” Leia told her brother. Luke frowned, 

“Heyyyy no i’m not.” 

“Just a messy eater is all.” Padmé said. 

Luke stuck his tongue out and Leia, and she did the same back at him. He paused for a moment, staring at her and then looked up at Padmé 

“Mommy I want my hair braided like Leia’s.” Luke whined, pouting at her.

“I would have to go get a hair band sw-“ Padmé started, but was interrupted when Anakin slingshotted a hairband right at her, a huge grin on his face. 

She laughed gently and picked it up,  
“Nevermind! Can you flip around for me so I can do it then Lukey?” 

Anakin watched as Padmé put a small braid in Luke’s hair.

He knew that they needed to talk about what happened earlier that day. Yet he didn’t know how to do it. They had seen a Jedi, and went unseen by that Jedi. It was a confirmation that cutting himself off from the force had worked. It also meant that he had managed to cut Luke, Leia and Padmé off from it as well. That, however, was something he couldn’t tell Padmé either. The truth could put them all in danger. 

One thing Anakin was certain about was that the Jedi Order were never coming near his family. He would make sure of it. 

“Dadda! Do you like my hair?” Luke asked, making Anakin’s thoughts fade away. He looked at Luke, spotting the small braid in his sandy-blond hair

“I love it. You look beautiful, dear.” He reached over and tapped Luke’s nose gently, making his son smile. 

“So Ani, Luke was asking about the droid you said we could all build together?” Padmé said. 

“Yeah? What would you like to know, bud?” 

“Will it look like Artoo?” Luke questioned. 

“It can or it can look however you want it to look. But personally I was thinking a droid a little smaller than Artoo?” 

“Small!” Leia chimed in. 

“Does that sound good to you, Lukey?” 

Luke nodded in agreement. 

“What about color?” Anakin asked. 

“Purple!” Luke answered, even though the question had barely left Anakin’s mouth. 

“A small, purple droid sounds perfect to me.” Padmé added, looking at Anakin with a smile. Anakin stared back at her. Nearly everything about their lives had changed since their first date. One thing that hadn’t changed was the feeling that rushed to Anakin’s face whenever Padmé looked at him like that. He could not control the blush that was rising in his cheeks. 

“What?” Padmé asked suddenly, Anakin only then realizing that he was still staring. 

“Nothing?” 

“You’re blushing!” 

“Because of you!” 

Padmé shook her head before leaning over to kiss him softly on the lips. 

“Ewwwwww!” Luke and Leia shouted simultaneously, their noses scrunched up. Padmé and Anakin pulled back in a fit of laughter. 

“You two should go find Artoo and Threepio, maybe you can convince one of them to give you cookies.”Anakin smiled, helping the twins down off the sofa. It took only a moment before they both ran off in search of the two droids. 

“Threepio? Give the kids cookies without asking one of us?” Padmé raised an eyebrow. 

Anakin shrugged, 

”Threepio is actually pretty soft with them. I’m not sure what it is… why he does it.” He laced their fingers together,  
“But it does buy us enough time for me to do this.” He continued, and then proceeded to kiss her again.


End file.
